My Little Blue-haired Baby
by Gorillazfan-102
Summary: When 2D gets turned into a Baby Murdoc must try to learn to Bond with his now infant singer.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone! I Hope you enjoy this One! And yes I'm Still working on "She's More Than Just A Robot." and The "My Boy" series! They're just Delayed. I've been having a bad writers block so Don't be surprised if the first Chapter of this story is short. This is a story of where 2D get's turned into a baby and the story takes place in phase two! My OC Jacob will be in this one too! But he'll be 14 years old.**

**Chapter 1**

One Day at Kong Studios Jacob was in his lab working on an invention of his. Jacob was a boy who Murdoc had found and took in. He had golden hair and crystal blue eye's and his skin was almost as pale as 2D's. He was fourteen years old. And already a College Graduate. But enough of that.

Jacob was working in his lab on an age changing Device. Russel and Noodle were in the living room watching T.V.

Murdoc was in his Winnebago smoking a cigarette. 2D was watching T.V. with Russel and Noodle.

The band members were very impressed at Jacob's inventing skills. It had been three years since Murdoc took him in.

Why did Murdoc take him in? No one new why. Probably because the bassist isn't as much of a bastard he believes himself to be.

Despite the fact that Murdoc was a drunken lunatic, with what one would believe to be only half a brain, He and Jacob Get along pretty well.

But despite this, even Jacob gets fairly annoyed at Murdoc's various shenanigan's.

The Relationship he had with murdoc was that of a father son relationship. Much like the realationship Murdoc had with his Guitarist Noodle.

"Okay, just slip in the last piece and... Done!" Jacob said to himself.

Soon Jacob was finished and was very excited about his new invention.

"Awesome they're going to love this one!" Jacob excitedly ran to the lift and pressed the button to go down.

_**Meanwhile In The Living Room** _

Murdoc came up from his winnebago to get a beer. But when he opened the fridge to grab a beer he found that his last bottle of beer was gone. He had an Idea of who drank it. 2D.

He became very mad at this and decided to go have a "Talk" with his band mate 2D.

2D was with Noodle and Russel they were Now playing video games they suddenly heard the sound of Sean's voice as the lift approached. Soon enough Jacob Came out with his new invention.

"Hi Guys!" The golden haired boy Greeted with a smile.

"Hello, Jacob." The three band member's answered back.

"You won't believe what I just finished building!" Jacob told them excitedly. "Behold, The Age changer!"

Jacob took out what appeared to be some sort of ray gun.

"That's nice, What exactly does it do?" Russel asked.

"This Device allows anyone the change to any age they want." Jacob explained. "Think about it, with this device, we could Possibly help people live longer!"

Soon the lift doors open again an Murdoc came in storming and Grabbed 2D By his collar.

"Where is it Face ache?!" Murdoc growled to the Vocalist.

"Wh-Where's What?" 2D Responded scared.

"Don't play dumb Dullard!" Murdoc answered. "What did you do with my last bottle of beer?!"

"I Swear I don't know!" 2D Cried.

"Yo Muds Settle Down!" Russel Shouted.

Soon Murdoc and 2D began fighting. They suddenly knocked into Jacob and set off his Device.

"Oh No!" Jacob exclaimed. 2D Got Zapped and when the smoke cleared everyone became shocked at what they found.

2D was turned into a baby.

Jacob Whacked Murdoc on his head and scolded him.

"Nice Going, Dunderhead!" Jacob yelled to him.

"Me?!" Murdoc answered. "You got in the way!"

"But I wasn't the one who went crazy over losing a stupid bottle of beer!" Jacob retorted.

Jacob took his device back to the lab and locked it in a Vault. He then went to the lift and pressed the button to the living room. Where he found all the Band member's waiting for him.

"Okay I've just locked up the Device. Now I'm going to get to working on a new device that will return 2D to Normal." The golden haored boy explained.

"But Until then You're all going to have to look after 2D until I get it finished." Jacpb told them.

"And how long will that be?" Murdoc asked.

"Six Months." Jacob answered.

Murdoc groaned.

2D who was now turned into a baby was in Murdoc's arm's giggling.

"Sorry but until I get the new device made you all are going to have to look after him." And with that Jacob and the other Band members left leaving Murdoc alone with Baby 2D.

Murdoc sat on the couch looking at the small Blue-haired baby in his arm's. 2D's eye's were still pitch black and he had the little gap in between his teeth like always. But he in away had the face of an infant.

Baby 2D kept cooing and giggling at Murdoc and suddenly he grabbed Murdoc's nose and Giggled at the bassists reaction.

"I Guess you're cute as a Baby." Murdoc admitted. "When we get you fixed you better not tell anyone about this."

Baby 2D Just stared at him with a Blank expression.

Soon Murdoc found himself laying on the couch with Baby 2D sleeping ontop. Soon enough Murdoc Drifted off to sleep himself.

**Here's the first Chapter tell me what you think and give me some more Ideas. And yes ****I'm Still working on "She's More Than Just A Robot: The Sequel." and The "My Boy" series! They're just Delayed.  
Anywho like I said give me some more Ideas and leave your reviews See ya soon! Gorillazfan-102**


	2. Author's Note

**Authors Note: Hey Everyone Sorry about the Delay I'm having a Bad Writers Block so I need your help of what you want to happen Next. Leave yor Ideas in your reviews!**


End file.
